


Истинное волшебство

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cover Art, Drama, F/M, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders, Romance, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Истинное волшебство, как и истинное предназначение, для каждого своё.





	Истинное волшебство

**Author's Note:**

> Немного упороса и абсурда, вдохновлено артом с основателями (https://pp.userapi.com/c638016/v638016748/4c0d7/TW...) и песней группы «Немного нервно».
> 
> Написано для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2019 на WTF Kombat 2019

В отличие от других городов дожди в Лондоне сложно воспринимать как катастрофу. Они льют так часто, что иногда можно даже прочувствовать их настроение. Холодной осенью на удивление теплый дождь может утешить. А летний ливень — посмеяться над разодетыми девушками. 

Ровена любила такую погоду: пробивающуюся через туман небесную синеву, запах озона, легкие капли воды, стекающие по лицу. В такие моменты в её душе появлялось небывалое спокойствие, весь гнев куда-то исчезал и Ровене казалось, что она способна на всё. 

Правда, это чувство длилось недолго: до следующей не самой удачной операции. Выбирая профессию врача, Ровена хотела заниматься именно научной деятельностью: мечтала изобрести лекарство от рака и других неизлечимых болезней.  
Конечно, она отдавала себе отчёт, что для этого ей необходима обширная практическая база, но никогда не думала, что всё сложится подобным образом. Ровене действительно нравилось помогать людям, поддерживать их, но она совсем не так представляла свою жизнь. Не в холодной операционной, среди людей, отключивших свои чувства, без возможности не то что написать — даже прочесть статьи из новых медицинских сборников. Зрелище смерти и страданий производили такое впечатление, что казалось — ни самый горячий душ, ни любимый дождь не могут смыть кровь и грязь с её рук.

Это было ошибкой — стать хирургом. Ровена думала так каждый раз, пока её одежда промокала под струями дождя. Она упустила что-то важное, выбрала не тот путь и оказалась не готова к последствиям.  
Неожиданно громкая музыка из паба на углу улицы буквально оглушила Ровену. Здесь всегда было тихо, особенно по четвергам. Она так привыкла к этому, что даже не сразу вспомнила, что «Голова Льва» открылась совсем недавно — коллеги приглашали её сюда. 

Музыка стала мелодичнее и зазвучала как-то приглашающе… Ровена хмыкнула и подошла к ярко-красной двери — может быть, хоть так получится изменить круговерть этих ужасных дней?..

Тут было совсем немноголюдно, даже, можно сказать, пустынно. Только один посетитель и девушка на сцене, перебиравшая гитарные струны.

— Добрый вечер! — улыбнулся протиравший за стойкой бокалы бармен.

— Вообще-то сегодня здесь закрыто, — хмуро произнес посетитель.

— Не ворчи, Салазар, — оторвавшись от гитары, отозвалась девушка. — Я совсем не против зрителей и на репетиции.

Ровена неловко застыла у двери, не зная, как поступить. Конечно, можно было вернуться на улицу и отправиться домой, но остатки здравомыслия советовали перед этим хотя бы выпить чашку чая, воспользовавшись радушием бармена и девушки на сцене. 

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, — подойдя к стойке, Ровена доброжелательно улыбнулась. Мрачный посетитель, которого назвали Салазаром, фыркнул и демонстративно отвернулся. 

— Вы уж простите нашего друга, — ответил бармен с заговорщицким видом, — в дождливую погоду у Салазара обостряется мигрень, — и уже тише добавил: — И он превращается в хмурого буку. 

Ровена прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы не засмеяться — ей не хотелось никого обижать. 

— Меня зовут Годрик. 

— Ровена, — кивнула она, пожимая ему руку. 

— Что будете заказывать? — спросил Годрик, изучая её несколько мгновений.

— Пожалуй…

— Пиво вы вряд ли предпочитаете, — не услышав её, продолжил он. — Наверное, думаете заказать обычный чай, но я знаю, что вам на самом деле нужно.

— Кофе? — с усмешкой спросила Ровена, вспомнив о своих синяках под глазами.

Годрик покачал головой и, коварно улыбнувшись, скрылся на несколько минут на кухне. Если б не мелодичные звуки гитары, эта тишина была бы гнетущей, но так она казалась Ровене по-настоящему умиротворяющей. 

— Специально для вас, — оборвал общее молчание Годрик, ставя перед Ровеной большую кружку, от которой исходил аромат яблок. — Глинтвейн по секретному и старинному рецепту. Наслаждайтесь, леди.

Это обращение показалось ей на удивление знакомым, и, стараясь прогнать непонятное чувство дежавю, Ровена сделала глоток. Подслащенное вино приятно обожгло горло.

— Это то, что нужно. Спасибо, — улыбнулась Ровена. 

— В этом все мужчины, — с шутливым укором сказала девушка на сцене, — когда что-то срочно необходимо, Хельга сразу и золото, и волшебница, и фея. Но, несмотря на все заслуги, секретным напитком так и не угостили.

— Все претензии по этому вопросу адресуй нашему «мистеру Поппинс»* — он слишком убежден, что алкоголь вреден для связок. 

— Годрик! — возмущенно зашипел Салазар.

— Молчу-молчу, — примирительно выставив руки вперед, ответил тот. 

— Салазар, а если тебе понравится новая песня, ты разрешишь мне выпить сегодня бокал глинтвейна? — Хельга сложила руки в умоляющем жесте. — Ну пожа-а-а-а-луйста.

В глазах Салазара мелькнуло что-то похожее на усталость пополам со смирением — и своим внутренним чутьем Ровена почувствовала, что в этой разномастной компании он и правда что-то вроде заботливого и серьезного отца, или и того хуже — няньки. На несколько мгновений она даже ему посочувствовала. 

Наткнувшись взглядом на Ровену, Салазар неожиданно коварно усмехнулся:

— Я разрешу, только если эта песня понравится и нашей неожиданной гостье.

Хельга, будто и ждала такого ответа, с победным видом кивнула и снова взяла в руки гитару. Красивая и печальная мелодия буквально завибрировала в воздухе.

_Корабли мои разбиваются вдребезги,_  
_на песке их бросаю без жалости._  
_Ты прости, но мне даже не верится, _  
_что мы войдем в закрытую дверь._  
_А в этой башне истинное волшебство_  
_и та, что с глазами речной воды._  
_А я жду беды, но прежде всего_  
_Это что-то из моего сердца._

_Среди миров _  
_я видела, как чья-то тень,_  
_расправив плащ,_  
_застыла глухой стеной, _  
_но ты со мной, _  
_и я не смею надеяться,_  
_давай войдем в закрытую дверь._  
_А в этой башне истинное волшебство... _

Голос Хельги был чарующим, нежным и поистине волшебным. Ровене казалось, что она и вовсе не дышала, пока Хельга не закончила играть. В словах юной девушки Ровене почудилось больше смысла, чем во всей её медицинской деятельности, и от этого абсурда хотелось плакать.

— Эта вертихвостка опять меня надула, да? — неожиданно мягким тоном спросил Салазар, подсаживаясь поближе к Ровене. 

— У мисс Хельги настоящий талант, — улыбнулась Ровена, незаметно смахивая слезинку. 

— Ну что ж, бери свою награду, — Салазар обреченно махнул в сторону кухни. — Но только один бокал. 

— Ура, — Хельга засмеялась и легко спрыгнула со сцены, уже через мгновение исчезнув с Годриком на кухне. 

— Вы её очень оберегаете, — глядя им вслед, с улыбкой произнесла Ровена.

— Отец Хельги вырастил меня, — просто сказал Салазар. — Теперь моя очередь заботиться о его дочери. 

— Ей повезло, — только и ответила Ровена, и Салазар неловко улыбнулся. 

Какое-то время они просидели в тишине, но Ровена не чувствовала никого смущения или растерянности, скорее наоборот — ей было спокойно и даже уютно. 

— Вы врач, Ровена? — наконец нарушил молчание Салазар, заставив её удивленно приподнять брови.

— А как?..

— У вас под пальто — медицинский халат, — хмыкнул Салазар, заставив её смущенно засмеяться.

— Да, как-то не подумала, — Ровена сделала глоток глинтвейна. — Я хирург. 

— Вам нравится?

— Когда-то это казалось моим призванием, — горько усмехнулась Ровена. 

— А сейчас, как я понимаю, всё наоборот?

— Понимаете…

* * *

— Ты только посмотри, — вернувшись в зал, Хельга с довольным видом ткнула Годрика в бок, — этого не может быть! Салазар с кем-то разговаривает!

— А что мне оставалось делать, когда вы даму к нам пригласили, а сами куда-то сбежали?

— Мы готовы присоединиться к вашей беседе, — Хельга жизнерадостно улыбнулась и, не обращая внимания на осуждающий взгляд Салазара, ловко уселась прямо на стойку. — Ровена, расскажите о себе. 

— Ну… — она пожала плечами, — я хирург, работаю в госпитале принцессы Грейс...

— Так у вас с Салазаром много общ… — начала было Хельга, но, запнувшись на полуслове, быстро сменила тему. — Как здорово, что вы работаете по соседству! Может быть, придёте завтра на мой концерт? Я буду очень рада.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — улыбнулась Ровена. — Думаю, я смогу выбраться.

Хельга просияла и продолжила что-то весело рассказывать, а Ровена искоса рассматривала Салазара. Весь его вид говорил о недовольстве Хельгой, но он молчал. 

«Как любой разумный старший брат», — с какой-то нежностью подумала Ровена, жалея, что ни с кем из друзей у неё не сложились такие отношения. 

— У Хельги всегда были небольшие проблемы с чувством такта, — неожиданно прошептал на ухо Ровене Салазар, пока Хельга втолковывала Годрику что-то о структуре мелодии в её последней песне. — Я не очень люблю об этом вспоминать, но когда-то тоже работал врачом. Только мои методы нравились далеко не всем. 

— А теперь?..

— Нашел себя на другом поприще, — улыбнулся Салазар, — и тайно восхищаюсь умением одной слишком голосистой девушки врачевать чужие души. Это посложнее, чем с телом. 

Ровена понимающе кивнула: в мрачном и нелюдимом Салазаре, особенно на фоне жизнерадостных Годрика и Хельги, она чувствовала что-то близкое и родное. Возможно, поэтому песни Хельги волшебным образом исцеляли их обоих?

— Хотите, я еще что-нибудь сыграю? — будто прочитав её мысли, спросила Хельга.

— Это будет прекрасно, — ответила Ровена, и Хельга чуть ли не вприпрыжку бросилась на сцену.

— Кажется, я должен привыкнуть к тому, что вы будете здесь частой гостьей? — чуть ехидно осведомился Салазар.

— Если никто не будет против, — улыбнулась Ровена, ощущая непривычную радость. 

…Глядя на них и чувствуя необычайный прилив сил, Хельга с удовольствием заиграла вступление новой песни. Наконец-то, спустя столетия, она сотворила истинное волшебство — собрала всех четверых за одним столом. Теперь её музыка зазвучит по-настоящему, и кто знает — может, и сама магия пробудится.


End file.
